


Impressive Company

by TheseStoriesAreWrittenOnMyHeart



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV), Silrah
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, One Shot, PWP without Porn, Smut, Stand Alone, There may be plot if you squint, i just want them happy, they were meant to be together in the end, they're so cute, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseStoriesAreWrittenOnMyHeart/pseuds/TheseStoriesAreWrittenOnMyHeart
Summary: Saul didn't mind chaperoning. Normally, he'd be happy to do it.But then she had go and wear that blasted dress.All he could think about was getting her out of it.
Relationships: Farah Dowling/Saul Silva
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	Impressive Company

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!! 
> 
> A friend of mine IRL sent me a request for this Friday night and I couldn't say no! (I usually don't do requests but how could I pass up the opportunity to write these two happy?!) There is smut in here...may be a bit more than I put in my current Silrah fic...I'm actually quite nervous to post it. (Shocking, I know.)
> 
> Important note: this is a standalone...no connection to The Tale of a Fairy and Her Specialist. And, for the sake of the plot, I'm making magic do what I want in this one...¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. All of these characters belong to the original creators, and to Netflix. The only thing I own are the pieces of their story that come directly from my mind. That, and a lot of books.
> 
> *All mistakes are my own. No beta.

The canteen had been transformed into one of those teen movies Sky was always going on about to him (Bloom got him to watch them and it turned out the young man liked them as much as she did). The ceiling had been magicked to look like the night sky, constellations and shooting stars visible, with a few passing clouds. Candles hovered a safe distance above everyone’s heads, giving the room a soft glow; there were flowers on tables and in girl’s hair, petals ghosted over the floor, never trampled, always looking freshly plucked. The room buzzed with energy, not just the magical kind but the kind you have when you’re young, alive, and in love.

Normally, Saul wouldn’t mind chaperone duty. He enjoyed the opportunity to watch the students relax and have fun, he’d get to talk with them outside of training and class, get to know them a bit more as people and not students.  But tonight, he wanted to be anywhere but here. He looked at the clock for what had to be the twentieth time in the last fifteen minutes and shifted on his feet. 

_ Normally _ , this would have been fine. But  **she** had to go and wear that blasted dress. 

_ The idea of a Valentine’s Day dance came from Bloom, who pitched it to Farah only a week ago. Saul remembered listening that night in their suite as the woman told him how Bloom bounced on the balls of her feet and was wringing her hands while she went on about it, obviously nervous that Farah would say no.  _

_ Saul wasn’t surprised the woman said yes; it was Bloom who asked, and he knew the Headmistress had a soft spot for the girl.  _

_ There were many nights over the last two weeks when he’d go to get Farah for dinner, or hope to have a moment alone with her, and Bloom and the girls from the suite would already be there, occupying the couches, chairs and floor, laughing and talking about colors and desserts. Farah would sit at her desk and work, answering their questions when they needed her input, or lounge in one of the armchairs and read, enjoying their excitement and friendship. On those nights, he’d give her a small smile and they’d communicate in their way, that they’d see one another later that night.  _

_ One evening, Saul stood outside her partially opened office door, hand ready to knock, when he stopped at their conversation.  _

_ "You'll be at the dance, right," Aisha asked.  _

_ He could see Farah’s eyes widened a bit as she set her pen down, the papers on her desk momentarily forgotten. "I suppose," she leaned back, "when we used to have events like this we'd chaperone the whole night…” at the girls faces she laughed, “we'll stay for an hour or so and then let you have your fun," she gave them a smirk. "I remember being your age and I hated having my teachers around." Farah jokingly shivered, "old people trying to be cool." _

_ The girls laughed.  _

_ "We want you there," Musa said.  _

_ "All of you," Bloom added, "do you think Professor Harvey and Headmaster Silva would go?" _

_ Terra was looking through a catalogue of flower arrangements for the centerpieces, when she stopped, "my dad loves a party. He's a great dancer!"  _

_ "Who do you think taught him?" The girls turned to the door and saw Silva as he entered the office.  _

_ Farah laughed, "that's absolute rubbish. You're a terrible dancer," she stood from her desk and leaned against the wood.  _

_ Saul walked towards her, as she added, **"I** taught your father to dance during our second year," he stopped to sit next to her, their bodies aligned from shoulder to thigh. She turned to Saul, "you sat there and laughed every time he stepped on my toes." _

_ He smiled, and nudged her shoulder, "that I did." The two stared at one another, smiling.  _

_ Bloom cleared her throat, "well no one answered our question," she raised an eyebrow and at the confusion in Saul's eyes. Added, "would you go to the dance?"  _

_ He pursed his lips then set his chin on his hand. Finally he said, "the company would have to be  _ **_pretty... impressive_ ** _ ," he looked at Farah, "for me to go."  _

_ She rolled her eyes and good naturedly pushed him, as she went back behind her desk.  _

_ Saul laughed and said, "Professor Harvey and I would be honored to attend, regardless of the fact that we have to,” the girls chuckled, “but it's nice to know we’re wanted."  _

_ He stood and gave the girls a charming smile. "I'll let you all get back to it," he backed away from the colors and flowers and dress catalogues, "and I'll see you later." He gave Farah a small wink and left.  _

It was his own fault. He teased that the company would have to be  _ impressive _ . Well, as he tracked her movements the entire time they’d been there, she certainly answered the call. 

Saul and Ben arrived at the canteen ten minutes before the party was officially set to start, Bloom and her friends were zooming around the room fretting over last minute details when Stella stopped dead in her tracks and said, “Wow.” Terra dropped the vase she had in her hands, the only thing keeping it from crashing was Farah’s magic. 

“Thank you, Stella,” she waited until Terra’s hand wrapped around the glass again, “be careful.” 

Once she cleared the flower archway, Saul forgot how to breathe. 

She was a vision in a floor length burgundy dress. There were delicate sleeves with slits that reached her elbows, showcasing her strong arms. A V-neck placed her collarbones and throat on display and Saul felt his mouth go dry at the thought of licking along the open space. As she moved and turned to take in the transformed space, he saw that there was a leg slit, and the V-neck from the front was mirrored on her back. Farah wore no adornments (she didn’t need them), her makeup was soft, lips a shade lighter than the dress, and her hair was down, with bits of it pulled into a braid, while other pieces kissed the sides of her cheeks and her neck. 

He was rooted to the spot. The only thing that made him move was Ben’s laughter beside him as he patted Saul’s back and said, “good luck, mate.” Saul ran his finger along the inside of the collar of his storm colored, buttoned down shirt, suddenly hot, then wiped his hands along the vest he had over that. 

Saul watched as Ben walked up to Farah and said something that made her blush and shake her head. 

The she was making her way towards him, her eyes devouring every inch of him. He felt his slate dress pants get tight and tried to subtly adjust himself. The quirk of her lips told him she noticed. Farah turned to take in the students as they began to enter, her body hot against his, “you look absolutely dashing,” he felt her knuckles graze his side, “I’m a rather big fan of the vest.” 

He cleared his throat, “thank you and you’re…” his eyes swept from the top of her head to the silver heels on her feet and back up again, “magnificent.” 

Farah chuckled, deep and dark, as she leaned forward to speak into his ear, “if you think this is impressive, you should see what’s underneath the dress.” 

With that, she turned and walked away. And stayed away for the remainder of the night. Every time he’d get within walking distance of her, she’d find a way to escape him. It took all of his considerable strength to keep himself from pulling her into a corner and ravishing her.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had about fifteen minutes left before they were set to leave, when he lost sight of his golden haired beauty. 

The rustle of her dress gave her away. Farah slid up behind him and ran a finger down the center of his back, her breath warm against his neck as she said, “you have twenty minutes to find me,” Saul felt himself grow hard, “and if you do, you get a prize”.

His voice was gravel as he whispered, “what’s my prize?” 

She placed a kiss on the back of his neck, “me.” 

When he turned to reach for her she was already gone. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There were only a few places she would go and he immediately checked them off his list: her office, the library, and their suite. With under ten minutes left, he made it to her classroom, his breathing heavy from running most of the way. 

She was standing behind her desk, looking out over the training meadow. 

“I’ve caught you watching me a few times from that window when I  _ know _ you should be teaching.” 

The only light in the room was from the full moon, but it was enough for Saul to see her smile. “You’re very distracting.” 

He hummed as he made his way towards her, “likewise.” Farah kept her back to him, but he noticed her breathing quicken the closer he got, until he was able to run a finger down the skin of her exposed back. She let out a soft sigh and the tension in her shoulders lessened. 

“It seems you found me,” she turned and in the movement he caught a hint of strawberry, she held her arms out at her sides, “you can claim your prize.” 

And claim he did. 

His mouth was unforgiving as it moved over hers, teeth and tongue abusing then soothing. Farah’s hands came up around his neck as one of his cradled the back of her head keeping her to him, while the other gave a gentle squeeze to her throat, then stopped so he could run his thumb across a hardened nipple. 

Her whimper made him pull away only so he could kiss along her chin and down her throat, tongue lapping at her collar bone, as he turned her so she could sit on her desk. Farah’s lips were swollen from his attack, her mouth open taking in quick breaths of air, chest rising and covered in a blush at his heat laden gaze. But it was her exposed legs that had his attention. He moved with the purpose of a predatory cat, long lines and hard muscle as he freed her feet from the confines of her heels, and ran his hands up the length of long, lithe legs. When he got to the top of the slit, he fanned the skirt open, so he could see her, and he bit his lip as she brought herself closer to the edge of the desk, and set her feet on the arms of the chair just behind him. 

Saul could see the burgundy lace of her panties, and as he moved forward, hooking his fingers into the waistband, he kept his eyes on hers and he began to pull. She lifted herself for him, and watched as he removed them, then held the drenched lace on a finger, “I think this is my new favorite color on you, Fa,” she let out low chuckle and shook her head. Saul stuck her panties in his pants pocket, and she raised an eyebrow. “A memento, if you will.” 

Farah had her hands flat on the desk behind her, keeping her upright, until he came to stand between her legs, and she wrapped one arm around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. Her nails grazed his throat and she began to undo the buttons of his vest, and once free, he threw it to the floor as the two of them began working on his shirt. 

Standing there in a grey t-shirt and his slacks, he cupped her ass and pulled her forward, so she was hanging off the desk. He sat in the chair and brought his arms under her thighs so his hands were flat on her pelvis -she has no where to go- and gave her a long lick with the flat of his tongue. Farah fell back onto the desk with a thud, and let out a contented sigh. 

Saul could feel how wet she was and felt his cock twitch at the thought that she had been like this the entire night. He began lapping at her as though starved, his mouth never lingering on the tight bundle of nerves, a smile crossing his face each time she cursed him. 

Her hands were bunching into fists, scrabbling for purchase on the edge of the desk or for something to hold onto, and it was then that he let himself go. Farah could feel his tongue inside her, and he was relentless, tongue brushing over her clit then settling in for a long drag or, he’d release a hum that he knew she could feel vibrate through core. 

“Saul…” she moaned and her eyes were rolling in the back of her head, “please...Gods, please…” He was playing her like a stradivarius, the man a savant, each pluck and twist making her sing; her whimpers and gasped breaths the most beautiful music. 

Farah looked like a goddess. Her hair was wild and fanned out around her as she was writhing on the desk, paper and pens scattering to the floor, one hand in his hair, tightening, trying to simultaneously pull him closer and pull him off; not enough and too much. 

He was a man worshipping at the altar of Farah Dowling. 

Saul could feel the muscles in her stomach and thighs quivering as she was getting closer to climax, and he put one leg over his shoulder as he slipped two fingers inside of her without warning, twisting and curling as he sucked on her clit. The moan she released was carnal, from the depths of her chest, and he could feel the magic simmering just below her skin as she pulsed around him. 

He slowed his hand as she came down from her orgasm, her body still quaking, muscles jumping every few moments. When she was able to catch her breath, voice hoarse, she said, “I need to get out of this dress, and I need you inside me,” he was kissing her neck, hand already moving to the zipper at her back, “but I don’t think I remember how to move.” 

Saul chuckled against her heated skin, “I’ve got you,” he helped her down from the desk, her hands tight around his toned upper arms while her legs were like that of a newborn colt, and he let the material pool at her feet. The lace bra barely covered her breasts, and the moment he undid the clasp, he bit the swell and then took a pert nipple into his mouth. 

She moaned, hands on the buttons of his slacks, and each time she skimmed the hard outline of him, he groaned against her skin. “Farah…” 

“I know, almost there, love…” he had to pull away so she could pull his shirt over his head, “you were wearing far too many clothes,” leaving him in his grey briefs. Farah ran her thumb over the wet spot, and he kissed her. She could taste herself, and felt a throb between her legs. 

His hands were in her hair and trailed over her cheekbones and down her throat, “you’re stunning,” he whispered. 

She blushed, and placed a chaste kiss on his nose. “And you’re devastatingly handsome.” She pinched his side, “and still not naked.” 

“So impatient.” He removed his briefs and before he could take a breath, she wrapped her hand around him, thumb spreading precome along the head of his cock. His head fell forward and rested on her shoulder. Farah’s hand was soft and cool against his heated flesh, and each pull of her hand tore small gasps from his throat. 

“Sit,” she said, and he obeyed. It was her turn to take him in now, and the heat in her belly grew with each acre she crossed off her map: the way his pupils were blown black, the sheen of her along his chin, the scars that dotted his chest and stomach, the sight of him leaking onto the muscle of his thigh. 

Farah’s eyes glowed a burnished gold as she ran her hands along the arms of the chair, until they disappeared. There was confusion in Saul’s eyes, until she set one leg on each side of him, and took him back in her hand, pumping him a few times until she went on her tiptoes, and lined him up with her entrance. His head fell back and eyes closed as she slid along his length, all heat, the slide slick. Once she was fully seated, he felt her lick along his exposed throat. “Pick up your legs the tiniest bit, Saul,” he obliged and groaned aloud at the friction it caused. She used the opportunity to tuck her feet under his thighs for better control, and she began to move. 

Her hands were on his shoulders, her fingers tightening each time she pulled herself up and then slid back down; eyes slowly opening and closing, her tongue licking her lips. He didn’t know where to put his hands; they were in her hair, pulling it to the side so he could watch her, scuttling along her sides, rolling a nipple between his fingers, settling on her hips, or thumbing at her clit. Farah was mesmerizing, rolling her body and rocking her hips, creating and controlling the speed and force with which she moved, each time tearing a groan from Saul’s chest. 

The stimulation for both was overwhelming, and as their cries filled the room, and the heady scent of sex followed, Saul stilled her movements, and picked her up, keeping himself buried inside her, to lay her back on the desk. His large hands held her hips in place as he pummeled her, cries of “yes, just like that, please…” driving him mad. Farah’s heels dug into his lower back and ass, keeping him with her. 

He leaned down and kissed her, slowing his body in time to the kiss, pulling out almost completely before driving back in. Saul released his hold on her to take her hands in his, their fingers lacing together. “I love you,” he said, the tightening he felt telling him he was close. 

“I love you, Saul,” her eyes glazed over, there was sweat coating her skin; she never looked more wild, more beautiful than she did in that moment. 

He picked up the pace again, releasing one of her hands so he could roll the bundle of nerves to get her to the edge with him. The familiar shaking of her thighs told him she was close, and he thrusted a few more times before he spilled into her, her body a taut line as she followed him. 

Saul collapsed onto her, his ear just over her heart and he could hear it beating erratically. Her fingers were trailing up and down his back, and he felt her place a tender kiss to the top of his head. 

His body felt like jelly, and moving was difficult, and though he didn’t want to, he pulled out of her, grabbing tissues so she could clean herself up, while he did the same. They got dressed in comfortable silence and once ready, Farah’s eyes glowed a bright blue as the mess they made was cleaned up. 

She held her hand out to him, which he gladly took, squeezing her hand in his. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Saul.” 

He placed a gentle kiss to her lips, “Happy Valentine’s Day, Farah.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I've included links to their outfits, cause I'm a visual learner and I just thought, why not?   
> As always, please drop a line and let me know what you think! :) 
> 
> Sending love today and every day,   
> Nicole <3
> 
> Saul's Outfit: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/9218374224207653/  
> Farah's Hairstyle: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/12033123993854516/   
> Farah's Dress: https://www.azazie.com/products/azazie-temeka?color=white&utm_content=AZcUSleng1009614c4493&utm_source=prmpin&utm_medium=cpc&utm_campaign=626742587507_2680066443019&pp=0&epik=dj0yJnU9NU9uRXVYU0U4SUR6bnBkbmxMSkN0LXZvWUNRVzNoc2cmcD0xJm49eXBicm1HamJSOVVCMmhId2hfcEZHdyZ0PUFBQUFBR0FuX3dN


End file.
